Stony 10-Song Shuffle
by MidKnight Moon
Summary: As title states, it's the 10-Song Shuffle Challenge, staring the Stony pairing. First attempt at this. Enjoy!


Long time no post...again! So my brain has been pretty scattered with fic ideas, however my life is a little hectic to get them written/typed. So figured I would do this just to actually get something typed up. Posting it was still a bit iffy, but why not?

So anyway, most of you should be familiar with this. If not, the rules for this challenge are simple: Pick a fandom, and a character(s) or a pairing. Then put your music player on shuffle and write something for each song. The tricky part: You can only write for the length of the song, you have to stop when the song stops, and you can't skip a song during the shuffle. Once the 10th song is done, you post the fic, no edits.

Sorry if this doesn't make sense, lol. And ignore my odd selection of music, I usually don't stick to a single genre.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers or any of the Marvel characters, and the 10 songs used for this belong to their respective artists/composers.

Enjoy!

* * *

**1\. Trading Yesterday - Shattered**

Steve tried to visit whenever he could. At first, it used to bring him such a sense of loss each time he looked at the graves. Now though, the loss wasn't nearly as bad. He missed Peggy, Howard, Bucky, and the Howling Commandos terribly, but now he had others to help fill the void. He was so lost in the beginning, but Tony had found him. At first, he hated Tony because he was nothing like his father, but now he'd grown to love the man. Tony helped him through his struggles in this new time, and he couldn't live without him.

**2\. Within Temptation - Iron**

Tony shot up in bed, a scream torn from his throat. Another dream of his time in Afghanistan. After regaining his bearings, he struggled out of bed and headed towards his lab. Bypassing his work benches, he headed straight for his suits. After creating the Mack 2 suit, Tony couldn't see himself ever giving up being Iron Man. It's the only thing keeping him here. Without Iron Man, he wouldn't have the Avengers, nor Steve. Shaking his head, he walked towards his Mack 7 armor, deciding to take a flight to clear his thoughts. Before he could tell JARVIS to assemble the armor, arms wrapped around him and brought him against Steve. Steve was all he really needed at these moments.

**3\. Default - It Only Hurts**

Steve watched as Tony socialized with everyone around him during the gala. The smiles, the laughter, Steve could see it was all fake. Steve could see it in his eyes, and was almost disturbed that no one else seemed to see it. Steve felt his heart constrict at the pain he could see there. After watching for almost two hours, Steve had had enough. Walking over, he took Tony to the dance floor.

**4\. Shiny Toy Guns - Don't Cry Out**

Tony didn't get Steve sometimes. Don't get him wrong, he loved the man greatly. It's just, sometimes the soldier was irritating. At the moment, he was commanding Tony to stand down, even though Tony had a clear shot at their latest foe. Ignoring him, Tony went and took his shot. The repulsor hit it's mark, but the laser that suddenly shot out caught him off guard and struck him straight on his chest. He blacked out right afterwards. Later, he awoke in the hospital to a worried Steve who said the reactor died.

**5\. Spice Girls - Viva Forever**

Steve could remember what their relationship was like before this. While they did argue back then, they always made up. Now, he wasn't sure if they could recover this time. Though this time, it was Steve at fault. Unknown to him though, Tony was thinking the same thing. It hurt him to think that they might be over with, so in near desperation, he went to seek out Steve in the middle of that very night. Steve had went to his old floor, which he only uses the gym there. Tony found him in the gym, abusing punching bags. Tony went up behind him, and wrapped his arms around him, pressing his face against the taller man's back.

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled. Steve had stopped and smiled sadly.

"Me too. I love you". he replied as he turned in the other's arms. Tony smiled.

**6\. The Birthday Massacre - Goodnight**

Steve buried his face in his hands as he sat next to his injured lover. Tony was reckless again, and was injured in their latest battle. Tony tried walking it off, but collapsed later that night, right in front of Steve. Steve hated how Tony never took his injuries seriously. Tony would be fine, but Steve still hated this. What if Tony dies just because of his stubbornness?

**7\. Paulina Rubio - Boys Will Be Boys**

Steve slammed his door in frustration. Once again, he and Tony had a spat. They were at a gala last night, and Tony spent most of it flirting with any one that caught his eye. Though it was all an act, that didn't stop Steve from being jealous. Tony is quite open with their relationship, but Steve still hated how he acted in front of everyone.

**8\. -Man - Awakening of Love**

When Tony and Steve first got together, Tony had nearly died. It was Steve who made the first move, but showing Tony how much he was wanted with a very gentle kiss. It was enough to bring tears to Tony's eyes.

**9\. Linkin Park - Crawling**

At first, Tony rejected Steve. Tony loved him secretly, but he was afraid he would wind up ruining their relationship, and cause Steve to hate him. He would rather keep their friendship the way it is rather than take the risk, even though Steve admitted to loving him. Tony believed he was too broken for him, and his insecurity made Steve all the more determined to have him. When Steve was put into a coma for 4 days, Tony had broke and admitted his own love to the Captain. He hasn't messed it up yet.

**10\. John Barrowman - What About Us?**

Steve stared at Tony's back through the glass door of his lab. Tony wasn't allowing anyone in, and it's been 3 days now. Tony has been acting rather distant lately, and Steve had no idea why. They didn't have a fight recently, though they were having it last month. Tony was happy 4 days ago, then he just decided to lock himself away. Even if he is in the middle of a major project, he never locked Steve out like this. The soldier was tired of this. He used his emergency overwrite to get in, and quietly asked to talk. Tony, surprisingly, agreed.

* * *

So, how was it? This was my first attempt at this challenge. How's about letting me know your thoughts/reactions with either a review, a favorite, or even a PM? Constructive criticism is more than welcome, however flames will be used to power the lasers I plan on firing...

~MidKnight


End file.
